The One Night Stand
by Harmony Sunsinger
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome "meet" during Yash's bachelor party. Two months later, she finds out she's pregnant. When she goes to meet the potential adoptees for her baby, it's Kikyo and Inuyasha Taisho! A certain taiyoukai has some choice words...
1. Chapter One

A/N: So. This is a really good idea I had... idk when or why i had it. It just seems like a pretty good idea, and i'm planning major drama and laughs for this one. I think L0VER will be pleased, and I'm hoping to stretch it out as loooooooooooooong as possible. Think of the plot as something like the movie "Juno"

So. Thus begins: "The One-Night Stand."

Oh, and Bobby teases me constantly about my incessent writing on this website. Like Blake, he says it makes me a pornographer.

The One-Night Stand.

Chapter One:

Kagome Higurashi's splitting headache when she awoke let her know: 'I am hungover.' She moved slowly to the side of the bed, leaning her back against the wall. She was covered in sweat, and her long, black hair was matted to her face and back. All she was wearing was her black tank top that said "ROCKER" in big, shiny, gold letters on the front and a pair of lacy black cheek-baring undies. She shivered a little and blew some of her sweaty bangs out of her face.

She blinked, finally noticing that her black Razr was blinking. As she reached for it, a single thought struck her hard: 'What the hell happened last night?'

She had four messages in her voicemail. The first was from Sango, wondering who the cutie was that she'd disappeared with. The next was another from Sango, a few hours later, wondering where the hell she was and threatening to call the police if she didn't answer. The next was from Kouga, signature stalker ex-boyfriend, wanting to know if she wanted to hang out sometime that day. The last was from her mother, reminding her to pick up her little brother's prescription.

Kagome deleted all four messages, grimacing slightly at Kouga's. She held her head as she tried to think, tried to remember what went on the night before.

Bits and pieces flashed through her mind. Silver hair, a chiseled chest, unspeakable pleasure... Kagome Higurashi had gotten laid the night before. She just... couldn't for the LIFE of her remember his name, and it frustrated the hell out of her.

She remembered his face though. Man, was he beautiful. And he had a very cute smirk that seemed to be glued to his face.

Kagome got up and stumbled into the bathroom, filling a glass with water from the faucet and downing an advil. She sipped at the water and flipped her phone open again, dialing Sango's number. Her best friend answered on the second ring with a loud "OMIGODWHEREHAVEYOUBEENI'VEBEENLOOKINGEVERYWHEREI'VEBEENCALLINGANDCALLINGAN DCALLING-"

"Sango," Kagome mumbled, stopping her friend mid-runon. "Sango, I am pretty badly hungover, and I don't remember hardly anything that went on last night."

There was a scoff from the other end of the cell phone. "Well, I'm not surprised," Sango replied. "You did have, like, twenty shots of tequila last night. Not to mention four beers, two margueritas, a sex on the beach, an unknown number of long island iced teas..."

Kagome shook her head. "Wow," she murmured, closing her eyes. She had no idea that she have let herself become so drunk, and she was a little embarrassed.

Sango's laughter echoed through the receiver. "Seriously, girlfriend. You need to work on some self control."

"Shut up, Sango," Kagome growled a little too harshly. She sighed, rubbing her face.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Kagome, dear?"

"Oh, shit!" she hissed at Sango. "I gotta go! Call you later!" Kagome snapped the phone shut and tossed it onto the bed as she grabbed her jeans and yanked them onto her legs. "Hold on a sec, Mom! I gotta get dressed!"

"Okay," Mrs. Higurashi replied in a sing-songy voice. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You got in awfully late last night, and your grandpa and I were a little worried."

"I'm fine, Mom!" Kagome called back, buttoning her jeans and getting to the door. She twisted the knob and pulled it open, revealing her mother's startled face. Kagome and her mother looked just alike, though Mrs. Higurashi had cut her hair in a short, black bob. Kagome smiled at her mother reassuringly. "I'm all right, Mom. See?" She did a little spin, holding her arms up. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and laughed at her daughter.

"Well, dear, I'm glad you're all right," she told Kagome, turning to walk back down the hallway, toward the stairs. "Just... please try not to worry us anymore?"

Kagome nodded, her hands occupying both back pockets of her jeans. "No problem, Mom," she called as her mother disappeared down the stairs. Shaking her head, she turned and went back inside her room, putting her hair up in a high ponytail as she went. "I won't be partying like THAT again anytime soon."

Inuyasha rolled over... and fell right off the sofa. He let out a loud, shrill cry as his face smacked not-so-gently into the hardwood floor of his best friend's living room. Right then, Miroku came rounding the corner, his lower half covered with one towel and drying his hair with the other towel. Miroku laughed; Inuyasha groaned, holding his head.

"What the fuck happened last night?" he asked his friend.

Miroku's grin couldn't have been more perverted. "We went out to the bar for your bachelor party. You disappeared for a while with Kikyo; I was a little surprised she showed up." He shook his head a little. "Honestly, I think that's a little controlling, following you to your bachelor party."

Inuyasha's face contorted in confusion. "Kikyo, you say?" he asked his friend.

Miroku blinked. "Yea. Why?"

Inuyasha had gotten up off the floor and sat on the soft sofa. He leaned back into the cushions, sighing and relaxing. "I don't know..." he said, trailing off into thought a little bit. "She didn't SMELL like Kikyo, that's for sure."

Miroku's eyes widened as he stepped further into the room. "Did you sleep with this 'mystery woman'?" he asked urgently. The look on Inuyasha's face was enough. Miroku groaned. "Then you'd better hope it was your fiancee," he shot back, leaving the room.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's cell rang. He jumped, a little surprised by the noise, and he flipped it open. "Hey, baby," Kikyo cooed through the earpiece.

"Hey," he replied. "How was your night?"

"Pretty good. We had loads of fun, the girls and me."

'The girls and I,' Inuyasha thought, rolling his eyes a little. "That's good. Hey, did you happen to follow us to the bar last night?"

There was a brief pause. "No," she answered. "Why?"

He blinked, but, without hesitation, replied, "Oh, I just thought I saw you there. Guess it was just someone who looks like you." He stuffed his fist in his mouth, grimacing at the lie he'd just told his future wife.

She laughed a little. "Well, I hope you didn't have TOO much fun last night."

Inuyasha's fangs sunk deeper into his fist; he removed it from his mouth quickly to answer, "Nope. Not very much fun."

Kikyo laughed again. "Well, I'd better go. I've got to go try on more of these damned dresses." She giggled excitedly. "Only two more weeks!"

"Yay," Inuyasha said, though his mind was distracted by dim memories of a raven-haired temptress.

"I love you, Inuyasha. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and sank back into the couch, sighing and rubbing his face with his hands. "I'm a dead man."

"No, you're not." He looked up to see Miroku standing in the door, holding his toothbrush. "You're never going to say a word of this to anyone. Understood?"

Inuyasha got to his feet defiantly. "But, Miroku, I can't keep lying to her-"

"You've already got that part out of the way," he told his friend. He sighed. "Look, Yash, there aren't that many good women out there anymore. And you've got one; you can't just... let her go like that. Just... don't say anything about this. Ever." He eyed the hanyou meaningfully. "I'm serious. Just... forget about last night."

Inuyasha raspberried. "No problem. All I remember is her hair... and her scent. Everything else is... just a blur."

Miroku nodded, obviously pleased. "Good," he said. "Now, go take a shower. You smell like smoke, alcohol, and sex." He disappeared into the hallway before Inuyasha could take a swipe at him.

A/N: Ooh... Bad Yash! haha, this is turning out to be better than I'd originally hoped for! Woot!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Wowww! Imagine exactly how pleased I was to log on this morning to find that this new story's been up for less than a whole day, and it's already got THREE reviews and FOUR "+++++" ratings!!!!!!! Oh, WOW!!! *falls over out of chair with small squeal of excitement*

P.S. Bobby's laughing at me.

The One-Night Stand.

Chapter Two:

It had been two months, one week, and three days since Kagome Higurashi's "Aunt Flo" went MIA. She'd also been feeling a little nauseous lately (mostly at 6 in the morning), her breasts were uncomfortably tender, and she could smell practically EVERYTHING.

So that's why she and Sango had driven thirty miles outside of Tokyo to a small store that hardly anyone knew of out in the boonies to buy five pregnancy tests. Now that they had the tests in their possession, they'd come back to Sango's Tokyo apartment, where Kagome sat on the sofa and painstakingly drank an entire 2-liter of Pepsi.

"That's it, girl!" Sango cheered as she turned on the tv. "That's the way to do it! Generate that urine!"

Kagome sputtered and glared at her best friend. Sango blushed a little, and made motions for her to continue chugging.

Right then, though, Kagome jumped up and set the drink down on the coffee table, making a dash for the bathroom. "You go, girl!" Sango yelled, laughing. "You go pee on that stick!"

"You're NOT helping, Sango!" Kagome's voice echoed down the hallway.

Two-and-a-half hours later, the results were in; four out of the five came back with a resounding positive. Kagome sat on the toilet in Sango's bathroom and held her head in her hands. "What the hell am I going to do?" she asked her best friend.

Sango stood in the door with an unreadable expression on her face. "I really don't know, Kags," she replied. "I mean, you could go get the big A-" She stopped mid-sentence at the death look Kagome was sending her way. "-Or not. You could go for adoption." Kagome thought about that one for a couple of minutes as Sango ran to the computer and typed into the search engine, "adoption."

While Sango did her computer thing, Kagome sat back on the toilet and stared at the mirror on the wall across from her. She just watched her reflection, her mind racing and covering everything: 'What will the baby look like?' 'What the hell was the father's name??' 'What kind of a mother could I be?'

Staring into her reflection's deep, chocolate eyes, she asked, "What kind of a mother WOULD I be?"

"What?" Sango called from the desk in the next room.

Kagome snapped out of it. "N-nothing," she called back, her hands coming to rest on her stomach. She was still so... SMALL. Everyone had always told her, "Awe, Kagome, you're going to make such a cute, lil pregnant lady someday!"

She grimaced at the thought that she was becoming that "cute, lil pregnant lady" TODAY.

"Oh!" Sango cried out. "Here's a cute couple! They're looking to adopt 'as soon as possible.'"

Kagome went to her side at the desk, looking over her shoulder at the computer screen. It was a cute picture of a young, newly married couple; apparently, the wife couldn't have children, but they knew they wanted at least one child. The post had been put on (Would you believe it? Kagome thought, rolling her eyes) Craig's List just the week before. Sango thought the timing was impeccable.

Kagome scrunched her nose, observing the picture. It was badly distorted, obviously not taken with a very high-quality camera... maybe a camera phone? The woman, she could tell, had dark hair and dark eyes... the husband, strangely enough, seemed to have much lighter coloring. His hair was long, and was it... blonde? Kagome couldn't exactly tell.

Giving up on the picture, she and Sango both turned their attention to the bio to its right. Their names were Inuyasha and Kikyo Taisho; they'd gotten married just two months before the post, but they had been together for almost five years before their wedding. The wife - Kikyo - was a Miko like herself; she'd been raised in a Shinto shrine not far from the Higurashi shrine. Kagome was a little impressed by that. The husband - Inuyasha - however, was a hanyou; he was the son of a prominent inuyoukai, Inu no Taisho and a human woman, Izayoi. That worried Kagome a little; she wasn't quite sure how she felt about a hanyou raising her child.

However, their bio went on to say that they both made good money, Inuyasha working for his father and brother in their family corporation, Kikyo working as a priestess. They lived in a nice, rather large home just inside Tokyo. It was about an hour's drive from the Higurashi Shrine.

Kagome nodded to Sango. "I guess... I mean, we could give them a try," she told her best friend, and Sango smiled brightly.

Kagome nodded, this time to herself. She blinked, looking at the crappy photo again. "Things are going to work out."

It had been a very long day at the office, and Inuyasha Taisho was just glad to be coming in the door of his new home, being welcomed by his new wife. All he wanted was to relax and enjoy a hot shower, a nice dinner, and passionate lovemaking with his wife.

But none of that, apparently, was what Kikyo Taisho had on HER mind.

He had to suppress a groan when she showed him the email that they had received earlier that evening. "Look, Inuyasha!" Kikyo cried out excitedly. "Someone replied to our adoption post! And it's been less than a week! This is so exciting! Aren't you excited?"

He nodded, rubbing his face absentmindedly.

"Apparently, this woman had a one-night stand just two months ago, and she found out she was pregnant today! Well, she and her friend got about five pregnancy tests from the store for her to try, and four of them came back positive... She said that she was going straight to the doctor tomorrow morning for another test and an exam. She said that she'll call us when she gets the results."

"What's her name?" he asked, a little more gruffly than he meant; he'd stiffened a little when he heard her say 'two months.' 'Has it really been that long since that night?' he wondered, keeping a flawless hold on his poker face.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kikyo answered without hesitation. "She's a Miko like me, she says! Oh, Kami, Inu! That would be so perfect!"

Inuyasha relaxed a little. 'No way could it have been her,' he thought. 'The way the girl was drunk, she wouldn't have had any control of her powers; she'd have purified me to a crisp right in the middle of it!' "Yea, that would be great," he agreed, loosening his necktie and pulling it off.

A/N: Ok, I gotta stop there. God, I can't WAIT for the lemons to start! I've got SUCH great ideas for this! People WILL be killing me by the end of it, but this is going to be Inu/Kik, Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Sessh/Kag, Kag pleasing herself while the guys get a show...


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: This is going to be the BIGGEST, DIRTIEST, MOST ABSOLUTE FUN fanfiction story I have ever written!!!!!! Haha, and I know that Sango's character is a little OOC, but I REALLY want Kagome to have a quirky best friend. And my version of Sango seems to perfectly fit the bill. Miroku will be about as OOC and quirky, and that's why he and Sango will be kind of drawn to each other: Inu's best friend getting with Kag's best friend, sort of thing.

And I think that I'm going to start writing this as an original. Wouldn't this be a great original novel.

So, let's get on with it, shall we?

The One-Night Stand.

Chapter Three:

Sango patted her best friend's bare knee, trying to be comforting. She didn't expect Kagome to flinch away from her touch. "I just don't want to be touched right now, Sango," Kagome told her. Sango grimaced at the look on her friend's face; Kagome Higurashi DID seem to feel rather uncomfortable, lying on the obstetrics table, her feet propped in the stirrups and her legs spread. The white hospital gown with purple polka dots barely covered her, and Kagome's face was turning a little red from embarrassment.

Right then, the doctor walked in. He was a very young, handsome man, with short black hair pulled back in a short, short tail, and his violet eyes swept over Kagome and Sango as he looked up at them from the chart in his hands. "Well, Miss Higurashi," he said, sitting down on his little stool. "I am Dr. Miroku Mushin. You may call me Miroku though." He winked at Sango, who blushed a little.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ok, MIROKU, can we get this over with? I have another appointment to make."

Miroku blinked. "Not with another doctor, I hope," he said, batting his eyes prettily at Sango and grinning. Sango just smiled back shyly.

More eye-rolling. "No," Kagome said shortly. "With the prospective parents."

"Ah," Miroku said as he pulled a long, thin item from his cupboard. Kagome blinked as he turned around with it, and then he began to dig for something else. "So you're giving the baby up for adoption?"

"That's the plan."

He pulled a small tub of petroleum jelly out of the cabinet; Kagome's eyes widened, and she glanced nervously at the wand-looking thing in his other hand.

"Kinky," Sango said with a smile.

Miroku smiled at her pervertedly. "Why, thank you."

Kagome gagged.

They both looked at her. She glared at the two of them, annoyed, from where she lay on the cold obstetrics table.

Miroku chuckled. "All right, I'm getting to it, Miss Higurashi," he told her. "I just try to make my patients - and their gorgeous family members - as comfortable as possible." He winked at Sango, who blushed.

"She's my friend, dammit," Kagome snapped. "Now, PLEASE. Dr. Mushin. Let's get this damned thing over with because I hate cold, metal things being poked in me!"

Miroku chuckled even more as he wheeled his stool back over to the obstetrics table, and he warned her, "This is going to be cold." Of course, it wasn't really cold, just VERY uncomfortable, and Kagome resisted the urge to squirm on the table. The screen on the stand beside her came to life. The picture was black with swirls of grey, and as Kagome felt Miroku press onward with his strange torture instrument, she could make out a small white... flicker.

"See that?" Miroku asked, using the laser on his keychain to point out the white flicker to them. "That's the heartbeat. That whole grey thing right there? That's the baby." More demonstrating with the laser. "Looks like you're about ten weeks along by now." The uncomfortable pressure disappeared from Kagome's pelvis as Miroku removed the torture device and wheeled himself backwards. Kagome didn't pay any attention to what he was doing now; she sat up on the table, pulling her legs together and holding her head.

'I'm pregnant,' she kept thinking. 'Oh, crap. What the hell am I going to tell Momma? And what's Grandpa gonna say? Man, he'll probably get a kick outta this; all those times he was the one to call me in sick to school and work, and now there's really something wrong with me?'

She looked up when Sango coughed meaningfully. Miroku was smiling at her, a lecherous twinkle in his eyes, and he handed her a small piece of paper. "Here's the prescription for your prenatal vitamins," he told her. "I've also scheduled another appointment for you for next week - if you don't mind coming to see me again." He winked at her.

Kagome sighed and gave the doctor a small smile. He's a kook, but he WAS rather entertaining... "I'll be back next week, doc," she told him. His smile grew.

"Good deal," he said before leaving the room. Kagome hopped off the obstetrics table and began to dress as Sango started gushing about how absolutely cute that doctor was. Kagome just smiled and shook her head, rolling her eyes at the appropriate moments. Then they started off down the hall, and, as Kagome was paying the nurse her copay, another nurse walked up to Sango and said, "Here. Dr. Mushin wanted me to give you this." The nurse handed Sango a small, folded piece of paper and walked off. Sango unfolded it and made a quiet squeal of excitement.

"Lemme guess," Kagome said ruefully, but with a smile on her lips, "you scored his number."

"SCORE!" Sango cried out, waving the number in the air. Kagome could swear she heard the pervert laughing in his office.

The "happy couple" had received another email from Kagome Higurashi by the end of the night. She wanted to meet them the very next day. Kikyo excitedly replied, giving her directions to their home. Inuyasha groaned when he heard that. "Why the fuck does she have to come here?" he asked his wife, who shot a death look at him.

"Well, why not?" she asked. "It's my house, too, ya know."

He growled a little at her back as she went into the kitchen. Then he decided he would let her win this time; the wench would come to their home.

The next morning, Inuyasha called in to work; his brother Sesshomaru was the one he spoke to. "You bastard!" Kikyo could hear him hollering from their shower. "Just tell Dad that I'll make it up to him! I gotta stay here; the damn pregnant wench is coming in today... Fine, fine. Just... look, tell him I'm sorry, I just can't make it in today." There was a pause. "Yea. Just tell him that I'll take whatever new clients he wants me to take, but I gotta have today off to meet this damned wench." Another pause. "Ok. Fine. Bye." He hung up, tossing his cell onto the sofa and rubbing his face with his clawed hands. "That rat bastard... always gotta make me feel bad for taking off one fucking day in the whole fucking week..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Shit!" he exclaimed. 'Kikyo's still in the motherfucking shower... And now the pregnant wench is here! Shit, shit, SHIT!'

He stormed over to the front door and yanked it open.

Whatever Inuyasha was about to say in greeting to the woman died in his throat as her scent assaulted him. He recognized it instantly, and his eyes widened as he stared at Kagome. Her eyes widened also as she recognized him.

'Oh my God,' Kagome thought, frozen where she stood.

"You're that guy..." she murmured, still in shock. "From the bar..."

He stared at her, horrified. "Fuck," he breathed. He blinked a few times, then said, "Wow. You really do look like my wife."

SMACK!

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, holding his face and watching the pregnant wench storm off down his walkway. There was a small black sports car parked at the curb, and Sango was getting out of the driver's seat. She blinked at Kagome, giving her a puzzled look, and then she saw Inuyasha.

"Omigod, Kags!" she cried out. "He's a cutie!"

Inuyasha stared at the insane wench.

"Shut UP, Sango!" Kagome snapped. "We're getting in the car and leaving!"

At her words, Inuyasha snapped out of it. "Wait, wait!" he called to them, running out from the doorway. He knew he was still only wearing a pair of pajama pants, his chest and feet bare, but he couldn't just let the wench walk away from him. Not with his... *gulp* child.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said to Kagome as he caught up with her. She continued to glare at him. "I was just... REALLY surprised that you were the one standing there. I mean, I don't really remember what you looked like that night, or anything like that... all I really remember was your scent. And... and it was Miroku who told me you looked like Kikyo!"

"Wait a minute," Kagome said, stopping him; Inuyasha was relieved to see that, even for only a moment, her anger was gone. "Did you just say Miroku? As in Dr. Miroku Mushin?"

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "Yea. How do you..." He trailed off as realization hit him. He grasped her shoulders suddenly, startling the hell out of Kagome and earning an angry, "Hey!" out of Sango. "Did that lech touch you?"

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled, shoving him away. "And he's my gyno! Of course he did! But not in a sexual way!" She rolled her eyes. "Surprisingly."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"He's a lech, all right," she answered, gesturing to Sango, who smiled brightly. "I got his number!" she said proudly. Inuyasha nodded, worrying for this woman's sanity. "Good for you," he said, nodding. 'At least maybe this one could work out with Miroku,' he thought. 'The bastard's such a fucking perv, he can't keep a woman around his dangerous hand for more than two days!'

"Look," he said, reverting his attention back to Kagome, where it should be. "You're pregnant, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Ten weeks is what Miroku said," she answered. He sighed, his brows knitting together in anxiety. "And I am the father, correct?" he asked. Another nod. "So we should sit down and talk about this," he told her.

Kagome stood there for a minute, contemplating his words. "Sure," she said. "Why not? Just... let your wife know that I'm sorry I couldn't stay. Tell her... tell her I had morning sickness, or something." Quickly, she got into the passenger seat of Sango's car, and the two drove off.

A/N: Hmm... this is going to be interesting, eh? mwahahahahaha!


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Ok, so I am planning such huge and big things for this... it's starting off pretty slowly, but it'll pick up pretty soon, I SWEAR! As for the famous Kag/Inu arguments... oh, they are COMING. believe you me, they are COMING. This is a very messed up kind of fic, and it has the following pairings, in THIS order:

Kikyo/Inuyasha

Sessh /Kag

San/Mir

Inu/Kag

Sessh/???

There will be fluffing and citrus and lemon and the whole nine freakin yards! Wow, am I pumped or WHAT?

The One-Night Stand.

Chapter Four:

Kikyo licked her lips pensively as Inuyasha stripped right there in front of her. She lay stretched out on the king-size bed, and her dark eyes moved carefully, observing every square inch of his toned body. She sat up, leaning back on her hands, and she watched every small, delicate move of his sinfully delectable body. This man - or rather this HALF-man - would definitely be the end of her.

'Gotta say,' Kikyo thought with a small smirk. 'Not a bad way to go.'

As Inuyasha settled on the bed with her, leaning over to press his warm lips against hers, she barely thought about the young pregnant woman who had changed her mind just that morning. 'Inuyasha probably scared her off,' she had thought when her husband told her of the change in plans.

His hands were rough as he ran them across her bare hips; she pulled herself closer to his warm body, melting into his tight embrace.

She was his first love, Kikyo Shimigawa. He'd always loved holding her close, despite how much she annoyed him during their day-to-day lives. He'd always loved pressing his hot mouth to various parts of her hot body. He'd always loved running his clawed fingers through her thick waves of raven hair. He'd always loved the way she moaned as he thrust in and out of her slowly.

Tonight, though, as he turned her over, demanding wordlessly that she get on all fours, he had someone else on his mind. There was a new midnight-haired beauty he was imagining as he entered his wife from behind, and he found the thought of his stiff cock sliding into her to be even more enticing than his thoughts of Kikyo had ever been.

Kikyo moaned loudly right then, and he wanted badly to tell her to shut up, to let him ride out his fantasy. But Inuyasha decided to just go with it; he pretended that it was KAGOME that he was inside at that moment, that it was KAGOME begging him, "Faster, Inuyasha, faster!" When he came, it was the most intense feeling he had ever barely kept contained in his human-like body. For the first time since he'd lost his virginity, Inuyasha Taisho saw stars when he orgasmed.

The next morning, Kagome Higurashi awakened to a loud, incessant knocking at the front door. She sleepily trudged downstairs; she'd stayed up late the night before as she and Sango had proceeded to sit down with Kagome's mother and grandpa and explain the situation to them. Her mother was surprised, but at least she wasn't angry; she preferred to see it as a blessing. She was happy that Kagome was considering adoption, and she said she would support her no matter what her decision was.

Kagome's grandfather, though, was outraged at the idea of his "innocent Miko granddaughter" being impregnated by an "unruly hanyou." Kagome and her mother had both rolled their eyes at him, and Sango had outright laughed. Their reactions settled Jii-chan for the moment, but they knew that he would be very easily upset for quite some time.

She was honestly expecting to open the door to find Sango beating on the wooden front door... but when Kagome closed her hand on the doorknob and pulled the door open, she found herself looking up - WAY up - into a pair of golden eyes she had not seen for a very long time.

"Sesshomaru," she gasped in a low voice.

The demon in question glared down at her, his nostrils flaring a little. He wore a black business suit with white pinstripes. His long, shiny, silvery hair hung down around him, framing his form perfectly as usual. His features were flawless, and Kagome had to consciously try to keep her mind out of the gutter. 'Remember, Kags,' she told herself, 'he can SMELL arousal.' That had always been something that had annoyed Kagome about Sesshomaru; he could always tell when she was in the mood.

"You are pregnant," he murmured, his tone laced with disgust and disdain.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, her mouth forming a bit of an annoyed pout. "Good morning to you, too, ja-ku," she shot back in a snappy voice. She stepped back a little, sweeping her arm through the air in a bit of a welcoming gesture. Sesshomaru strode past her, into the house, his cold demeanor giving Kagome a chill. She didn't know what he was doing here, but she already knew that she wanted him out. Whatever business they'd once had with each other had been over for a very long time. He wasn't even supposed to care what she did with her own body! Kagome took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before following the taiyoukai into the kitchen.

"Oh," her mother said from the stove, a little surprised by the sight of a tense taiyoukai in her home. "Sesshomaru. How are you, dear?"

"This Sesshomaru has been well," he responded politely, his eyes never leaving Kagome. She glared back at him. "Thank you for your concerns, Mrs. Higurashi," he told her.

"Ok, now spill, Sessh," Kagome said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kagome," her mother sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What?" the Miko asked indignantly. "He comes to MY house, wakes ME up, and the first thing out of his mouth isn't 'How are you, Kagome,' or 'I've missed you, Kagome.' No! It's 'You're pregnant!'" She huffed a little, trying to calm down. She felt her mother's hand on the small of her back; it soothed her a little.

"I have not come here to torment you about your self-destructive escapade into motherhood," he told her sternly, although Kagome could detect the slightest hint of amusement in his voice. "I have come here because you are my former intended, and you have allowed yourself to be impregnated by my own flesh and blood. That is an insult, Miss Higurashi, and you should know better than to insult this Sesshomaru." His glare returned, and his tone turned needlessly reproachful.

"Oh my," Mrs. Higurashi murmured behind Kagome, who hollered, "What the hell?"

"I knew already that you were pregnant," Sesshomaru answered. "My brother called me yesterday morning to call in to work, which isn't a big deal in and of itself; the problem lied within his reason for it. He told me that he and his wife were meeting with a pregnant woman by the name of Kagome Higurashi to work out an adoption deal." His eyes narrowed. "He called me later on last night, after his wife had gone to bed, and relayed to me the entire story."

"Wait a minute," Kagome said, stopping him. "Inuyasha is your BROTHER?"

"Oh my," Mrs. Higurashi said again.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. "He is the product of my father's fascination with you humans. A very long time ago, our father mated a human woman named Izayoi. She died last century; I did not care enough for her to remember exactly when or how. Inuyasha probably does; she was his mother. Our father has not mated with another female since."

"I think you told me about that once," Kagome said, remembering. "But you never said your brother's name was Inuyasha!"

"I never expected you to meet him," he replied in his silky-smooth voice. He sighed. "I would have thought that 'Taisho' would be enough to tip you off."

"Sorry, no," she answered in a small voice, her mind going elsewhere.

"Well," Sesshomaru started to go on, "I came by here this morning to implore you to reconsider your options."

Kagome flinched, stepping away from him. "You want me to get rid of it?" she cried out angrily.

"No," he replied. "This Sesshomaru wishes you to raise the child."

She stood there, silent, gaping at him in amazement. "You're kidding."

"This Sesshomaru does not kid, as you may remember, Kagome." His bright eyes held hers for what seemed like ages. Kagome hadn't seen Sesshomaru Taisho since the breakup - which was entirely HIS idea - and she honestly hadn't expected to ever be caught in the predicament that she found herself in now. He almost seemed as though he were pleading with her, although he would never come out and show it; Sesshomaru had always been the reserved type, the kind of man who leaves his emotions at the door.

Kagome knew that she was the closest thing he'd ever had to love, and, even though they weren't together anymore, she knew he still cared for her immensely. 'I mean it's staring me straight in the face!' she thought, looking into his deep golden eyes. They were filled with an emotion that she couldn't place.

"I'll think about it," she told him quietly, breaking the staring contest by looking away at the stove. "Mom, it's burning."

"Shoot!" her mother murmured sharply, grabbing the pot.

"I guess I will take my leave," Sesshomaru said, still watching Kagome. Quietly, he strode out of the kitchen, and the two women shuddered when they heard the door slam.

They were silent for a minute longer. Then: "I think he's still got the hots for you."

"Mother!"

A/N: I'm hungry now. Hope this is sufficient; I tried to stay as close to Sesshomaru's actual character as I could. And, yes, I DO realize that he being interested in a human like Kagome is in and of itself out of character, but he's mostly just fascinated by and sexually attracted to her. That was why he broke off the almost-mating; he didn't want to have half-breed children with her.

Ok, well, I will be updating sometime soon. Be looking for it.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I am really glad that everyone seems to be liking this. I mean, I have this planned to be a long, dramatic, lemon-filled rollercoaster ride! Oh, and Sesshy already knows who the father is; he put two and two together after Inuyasha called him and "related the entire story." Basically, Inu told Sessh that he had drunken sex with a woman named Kagome Higurashi one night, and then she showed up on his doorstep two months later as the pregnant woman whose kid they were considering adopting.

*wipes brow* wow, am i longwinded or WHAT? teehee.

Also, I'm thinking about redoing my once-great story, "Hehehe, We're So Evil" on here. It got taken off of because a)it had no central plot, and b)too graphic. Basically, the idea behind it was, hey, here are the Inuyasha characters. Review and tell us what evil, monstrous things you would like us to do to them. and, see, we couldn't really do anything sexual or extremely torturous and dark on ; the closest we got was forcing Naraku to sit in a 24-hour long Spanish class with no bathroom breaks, Kagome magically having Inu's baby (which we adopted because a baby would've totally messed up the manga, lol), and another chick kidnapped Kouga... and we really have no idea what she did with him...

Hmm. Now I'm a little worried for Kouga.

Anyway, here we go!

The One-Night Stand.

Chapter 5:

Inuyasha met Kagome at a small coffee shop later that day. He was nervous, of course, but he really couldn't understand why. 'What if she says something to Kikyo?' he wondered as he sat, waiting for her. Then he shook his head. 'No, I honestly wouldn't care. Kikyo and I would get a divorce, and I'd just say 'Keh' and be done with it.' He thought some more on the subject, but he just could not place what it was that was making his heart skip beats, his stomach flip and flop as the butterflies made short work of his breakfast.

When she walked in, he knew. He saw Kagome Higurashi's pretty smile, her dark brown eyes, and he knew right then and there what it was that made him so nervous: her.

Inuyasha swallowed hard as he politely stood to greet her. Kagome's smile widened a little, and Inuyasha actually smiled back at her. "Konnichiwa, Inuyasha," she greeted him, and he returned the greeting. They both sat down at the small booth, and Kagome ordered an iced tea to drink; Inuyasha asked the waitress for a cappucino. She bowed her head, smiling, and walked off to fill their order. After that, the pair just sat in silence for a few awkward moments. Then:

"So the lech didn't do anything inappropriate?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, no," she answered honestly. "At least, he wasn't being perverted toward ME. He was hitting on Sango with pretty much every sentence."

He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at hearing that. 'Good,' he thought. 'Maybe that means the perv has learned some self-control.'

"So... what the fuck happened that night?" he asked in a low, hushed voice, his eyes darting around in paranoia. Honestly, Inuyasha could have given a shit less about what other people thought of him (and most of his friends, for that matter) but for some strange reason, he cared about Kagome's reputation. 'Maybe it's because all of this shit could just... ruin her,' he thought.

Kagome's smile faded a little. "You honestly don't remember any of it?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Just... bits and pieces, ya know?"

She nodded.

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair. "I remember..." He closed his eyes, inhaling. She smelled sweet and flowery from across the table. "Your scent, mostly. It's... relaxing and... invigorating at the same time. Very strange, if I say so myself."

Kagome flushed a little and giggled.

He smiled back at her. 'That must be a good sign.'

"Well," she started. "All I can really remember is your face, and your hair, and..." Her eyes seemed to glaze over a little, and Inuyasha raised his brow. Kagome's already pink face darkened in color. "And your chest."

"Oh."

She blinked. "It's very... muscular."

Inuyasha jumped a little at her statement, and then he roared with laughter. It was strange for Kagome to sit here, in this small, quiet coffee shop, watching this outrageous hanyou laugh at her. She turned beet red unconsciously, which seemed to make Inuyasha laugh even harder, struggling to regain his breath. After another moment of indecision and embarrassment, she began to laugh with him.

"That wasn't..." he started.

"What you expected?" she finished.

Inuyasha brought his intense gaze up, meeting her deep, chocolate eyes. The gaze held for what seemed like forever; finally, Kagome broke it, looking at the door and taking a deep breath. 'His eyes... it's almost like looking into Sesshomaru's, but there's... something different.'

"What are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked suddenly in a strange tone. She looked back at him, a little startled, and he blinked twice, quickly, before his amber eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "I mean, I can't take the baby..."

Kagome shook her head in agreement immediately; she knew that that would be too risky for the both of them; 'What if the kid is exactly like him?'

"I could try to find another potential family to adopt it?" he suggested, shrugging.

Kagome sat and thought for a minute. The memory of Sesshomaru from earlier that morning kept popping up in her head; he really had seemed to be pleading with her to take care of the pup...

"I'll keep it," she muttered, her resolve forming soundly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, a little startled by what he heard. The woman looked up at him, her dark eyes seeming brighter somehow, and she grinned. "I'm keeping my pup," she said, and she stood and left the small coffee shop. Inuyasha was still sitting there, watching the door swing shut, as the waitress finally brought their drinks out. His ears fell, crestfallen.

Miroku licked his lips eagerly. He laid on the bed, only in his black and dark blue striped boxer shorts, his hands propped behind his head against the headboard. When the delectable beauty he'd picked up earlier came waltzing theatrically out of the bathroom, she was wearing a very sexy black and hot pink lacy teddy, leaving very little to the doctor's imagination.

"Oh, my dear, sweet Sango," he murmured, sitting up as she stepped closer to the bed. She bit her lip coyly, twirling a stray strand of black hair with her index finger. Suddenly, she sprang at him, straddling his waist enthusiastically. Sango gripped his shoulders, pushing his back against the sweet-smelling sheets. Leaning forward, she captured his soft lips in a fierce kiss, and he rolled her over onto her back. Giggling as Miroku ran his hands along her waist and hips, she bucked a little when he rubbed his palm against the hot fabric of the teddy between her legs. She moaned loudly, making him grin wildly.

"Oh, moan louder, Sango," he mumbled, kissing her roughly and yanking her back up off her back. He quickly undid the back of the teddy and pulled it off her slowly, never breaking the kiss. As soon as the racy garment was off, Miroku tossed it over his shoulder and ravaged her body with his mouth; he ran his tongue along the base of her throat, relishing the sweet taste of her skin. His hands massaged her breasts, thumbing her nipples. Sango moaned again, the vibrations in her chest causing Miroku's already stiff cock to harden even more. He gritted his teeth, letting out a slight hiss. "Ohh, Sangooo," he murmured.

Miroku grasped her hips in his hands and slid her further down on the bed. He stood and grabbed the condom off the bedside table, ripping the package open and slipping it on his hardened cock. He looked up and laughed when he saw Sango watching him. "Don't want to end up like Yash and 'Gome, right?" he asked her, grinning.

Sango giggled, curling her body a little.

After only a moment longer, Miroku had reassumed his cherished spot on top, spreading her legs eagerly. He looked down at her dripping pussy and licked his lips again. "You know, I see a lot of these day in and day out, but yours has got to be the most beautiful sight I have ever had the privilege to lay eyes on."

Sango only grabbed his face in her hands, holding his gaze. "Shut up and fuck me," she murmured sharply, ramming her lips into his. She cried out, tilting her head back as he slid his stiff, protected cock inside her. They fell over onto their sides, and he thrust quickly into her. He kissed and licked her throat passionately, and Sango's eyes rolled into the back of her head in response. Miroku gripped her hips tightly, pushing her away as he pulled out and pulling her closer as he thrust inward. She moaned at the pleasure this added friction caused her, and she started to buck into him unconsciously.

Miroku rubbed his face into her breasts as he pounded his erection deep inside her. 'Ohh,' he moaned in his thoughts, his eyes rolling and his mouth forming a big "O." 'I am SO grateful for Inuyasha's drunken stupidity.'

Right then, Sango screamed her orgasm, which drove Miroku over the edge into his own climax. Both were in a state of ecstacy for no less than two whole minutes; after the two came down from their orgasms, they laid together on the bed, Sango tucking her small, thin body into the warm sanctuary of his arms. Miroku smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"So," he said as Sango clicked the power button on the remote; the tv flickered to life. It was some old movie, a black-and-white film with a man and woman dancing and singing a soft love song. Miroku smiled. "So. Same thing tomorrow?"

"Dinner? Movie?" she asked. He nodded. Sango grinned. "Amazing sex?" His grin was extremely exaggerated. "Of course. I'd have to be stupid to turn you down." They kissed.

He picked up the phone on the first ring, watching the bathroom door with intense amber eyes. "Kagome?" he asked. "Why are you calling so late?"

"I was... thinking about you."

He sat there, silent after her answer. The light underneath the door flickered a little, and his eyes narrowed. He stood to get dressed. "Can we meet somewhere?"

There was a silence on the other end. Then, "Yes."

"The park?"

More hesitation. He knew that this was difficult for her... if only she knew how difficult it was for him also. "Ok."

"Ten minutes."

On the other end, Kagome was sitting in her mother's kitchen. Her hand was white; she was clutching the phone with an iron grip. She swallowed hard, guilty, before nodding, although she knew he couldn't see her. "Ten minutes."

As Kagome hung up the phone, she sat at her mother's kitchen table, and the butterflies invaded her stomach. She was partly proud of her courage for making the first move... and partly ashamed. Sighing, she stood and headed out the door, grabbing her jacket along the way.

A/N: Hmm... things are getting interesting... eh? oh, and i think i'm gonna do a one-shot with an oldoldoldoldOLD fantasy of mine... hehee...


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: one of the reviews just caught my eye... hmmm... a threesome between inu/kag/sessh?? hmm... honestly, i've always found the idea of a threesome and double penetration to be pretty... sexy, ya know? i'm just too fuddy duddy to try it, haha!

...

Bobby's face at that just made me fall off the bed, I laughed so hard!

The One-Night Stand.

Chapter Six:

Kagome was very very nervous. She stood by one of the large trees in the park, next to a bench. Her long, black jacket swayed with the wind, billowing around her legs. Her hair, she knew, was a little messy, but she didn't really care. She just wanted to see him... bad. She didn't even really know why.

'Maybe this is a bad idea,' she thought, looking around. She got the weird feeling that she seemed paranoid, but she really wasn't; she just wanted to make sure she knew when he was coming. He'd always had a very bad habit of sneaking up on people, especially her. She'd always gotten the feeling that he got some strange kick out of scaring her nearly shitless.

Kagome groaned right then, shaking her head. Sesshomaru Taisho had always driven her insane. She'd known him for four years, since she was 20 years old. She'd just started working at the firm, as one of the partner's personal assistants. She still worked for the same partner, Onigumo Naraku, and he was the Taisho family's lawyer. Now, though, her presence was rarely needed at these meetings anymore. Besides, she really didn't care for her boss; he was a pretty sadistic fucker to boot. She mostly ran around town doing errands for him and filing paperwork. She was still working on her own law degree; scoffing, she mentally tallied up the months left until then. 'Only seven more months,' she thought, her hands unconsciously coming to rest on her occupied belly.

She'd had a pretty simple childhood. She was a dancer in high school, and she ended up graduating two whole years early. By the time she was sixteen, she received her high school diploma three hours after she'd received her driver's license.

Her mother did everything she could to put her through to law school. Mrs. Higurashi had moved them and Souta into the shrine with their grandfather, who'd offered to help pay the bills while Kagome's mother worked three jobs and the two kids went to school. Kagome herself had gotten an internship with Onigumo and Ookami. After several months of badgering, she decided to go on a date, on ONE date, with the other partner's son, Kouga Ookami. She regretted it immediately afterward, once Kouga became a certified stalker; he was always calling her, expecting them to go on dates. Even while she was seeing Sesshomaru, he'd shown up to Sesshomaru's apartment, demanding that the taiyoukai hand her over to him, that she was his mate. She'd always giggled when Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow at him, slammed the door in his face, and proceeded to prove that Kagome Higurashi was solidly and completely his.

Now, years later, pregnant and almost-lawyer Kagome Higurashi plopped down on the bench in the park right when she saw Sesshomaru Taisho coming down the sidewalk. Her breath caught somewhere in her throat, and she was swept up in memories:

*FLASHBACK*

"What the hell, Sesshomaru?" she shrieked. He just sat there on the sofa, staring off into space, seemingly oblivious to her rage. She paced in front of him, carefully avoiding the coffee table. She held her face in her small hands, biting her lip. "I can't believe you would do all of this! You've been telling me that you loved me for years now, YEARS! And I find out tonight that it's all just a huge-ass lie? I ask you why you keep me around you, why you always call me and say in that sweet tone of yours, 'Kagome, I miss you, please come over.' It's because I fucking FASCINATE you?"

"Yes," was all he said.

He didn't move as a rather thick and heavy law book came very close to colliding with his pretty face. "You asshole!" she screamed. "You baka! You arrogant, cold, unfeeling bastard! I don't know what's WRONG with you - no, I don't need to know what's wrong with you." She stopped pacing right then; her lack of motion caused him to finally look directly at her.

Kagome looked so small and pale and thin right then, when Sesshomaru looked up at her. He sighed; it had been a very long, tumultuous ride on this emotional roller coaster they called a relationship. For four very long years, she had been his only confidant, his only true friend, other than his younger brother... but she was closer than his brother, closer even than his father... And he could never explain why, even to himself.

Especially to himself.

She glared at him, and her eyes were so full of passion, so full of hate, so full of disappointment... inwardly, Sesshomaru was in a little bit of shock. The looks this woman gave him, whether they be loving or hateful, always froze him to his very core. He could never make any sense of her, and she intrigued him, and he trusted her... but did he love her.

When he heard the front door to his apartment slam shut, he still didn't have an answer for her... or for himself.

*END FLASHBACK*

Sesshomaru sat down beside her. On the drive over, he'd imagined how he would react to sitting with her once again. He'd expected his mind to be clear; he'd expected to feel no strange emotions roaming his body, no odd feelings in his chest.

But that was not the case. His chest was tight, as if there was something weighing him down. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, and his mind was having a very difficult time processing that she was, indeed, here. Sitting beside him again, of her own free will.

For a long time, he'd thought she hated him. She wouldn't take his calls, and, after a while, he stopped calling. Her friend Sango gave him dirty looks, her mother always told him that she wasn't home when he could smell her upstairs... Even though he'd been the one to initially call off the mating, she was the one to drop all hope to carry on the relationship.

"How are you?" he asked.

Kagome watched him, her head barely turned toward him. "I've been feeling fine," she told him. "I mean, I had some morning sickness this afternoon, right after my meeting with your brother..."

His brow rose. She smiled and shook her head. "We were trying to work out what we were going to do about..." She trailed off, gesturing to her still small belly. "The baby."

"And?"

Her smile grew. "I thought about what you told me this morning. And I decided to keep it."

Now it was his turn to smile. "Good."

"Why do you want me to keep it so badly?"

He hesitated, searching for the perfect words. "Because you would make a wonderful mother."

She shifted in her seat, crossing her arms over her breasts, and Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, rolling his eyes a bit. 'Here it comes,' he thought, knowing that these were the telltale signals that Kagome Higurashi was getting wound up.

"Explain something to me, oh elusive, mysterious Mr. Taisho," the Miko started, her glare directed at him and him only. "If I'm going to make such a truly magnificent mommy, then why oh WHY didn't you go through with mating me?"

He was silent. "Can we please discuss something else?"

"I want to know, Sesshomaru."

He turned his head slightly, his hair falling over his shoulder in silver rivers. The look on his face as he stared her full in the face left Kagome frozen completely still, her lips parted slightly. His lips were pursed in a little bit of a pout, and his cheeks had, somehow, turned a little rosy from the cold. His eyes were what kept Kagome silent right then, though; Sesshomaru's eyes were intense, the sharp golden color of the irises contrasting dramatically with the pale skin and stark white hair. The look held in them was the same one he had caught her with at the ending of that first meeting; it was a mixture of emotions the young law student saw in his eyes: anticipation, hunger, compassion, confusion, intense wanting...

Now, though, she saw hints of regret, flashes of disappointment...

And then his lips were on hers, the sudden warmth amid the cold physically jolting her. His eyes were still open, and then they closed as he fell back into the numbed feeling of kissing her. Kagome's chocolate eyes initially widened, but, as the kiss deepened, she felt them sink closed.

She wasn't surprised when she felt his tongue part her lips demandingly; after all, her entire thought process was pretty much out the window by this point. She could barely form together a 'Kami, he's still an amazing kisser!' before falling backward off the bench with a squeal. Of course, her butt never met the ground; Sesshomaru's arms were wrapped protectively around her before she knew it.

As Kagome blinked up into his perfect face, Sesshomaru smirked, and her eyes widened at just how much he looked like his younger brother in that moment. "The answer, Kagome, is..." He kissed her again, a light peck. "I don't know."

She tilted her head a little in confusion. "Excuse me?"

He pulled them both back onto the bench, his hand still resting on her knee. "I don't know why I didn't mate you, Kagome," he explained. They stared into each other's eyes for a few more minutes before Sesshomaru grunted uneasily, standing. He pulled Kagome to her feet, and said, "This Sesshomaru should take you home now. It is too cold for mothers-to-be to be wandering around the park this late." With that said and the kissing done, he helped Kagome make her way to her car.

A/N: Ok, sorry there's not too much scandal in this one... i've been having a lot of writer's block lately. And let me say something to you that i've never actually gone through before... it is REALLY hard to have sex with your lover when you start having kids!! Noah is ALWAYS around, and me and Bobby are starting to get a little frustrated... I finally got mad the other day and forced both me and Bobby to take a day off! He canceled his appointments, and I closed the studio for the day... while Noah was at school, we had an US day. And lemme just say...

BEST. DAY. EVER.

l0ver: No, silly girl! Inuyasha isn't divorcing Kikyo... he really DOES love her... he's just confused because he finds himself attracted to Kagome as well, and he never figured that would happen. And, no, he hasn't realized that Kagome is his brother's ex - I figured that would be among your next questions. I was also thinking about writing you a special little present... I'm having so much fun writing the Sessh/Kag parts, would you like me to do a version of this where Sessh comes out the winner of the prize that is Kagome? It'll have drama and romance and TONS of Sessh/Kag lemoney goodness... Review and let me know, would'ja?

HikariNeko33: Thanks! I really, really like my San/Mir versions in this one, too! I feel like they're... quirkier. If that's a word... hmm, even if it's not, oh well! They're still awesome!

ShouraiChan: Aw, thanks! But, seriously now, you need to sit down and watch "Juno"; freaking awesome movie, man. so many jokes, so much wordplay, so much cuteness... i absolutely heart the storyline, and Michael Cera is gorgeous. On another note, I have to absolutely say that I 100-percent LOVE your story, where Kikyo's all nice like that... I AM an avid Kikyo-hater myself, but you're right in saying that it seems a little overdone to make her such a bad guy allllllllllll the time! Let's have some variety, people, PLEASE! that's one of the main reasons why i like to set mine up where there IS no actual villain... notice that naraku never really plays a large part in my fics, just a small annoying one... teehee. anyways... could'a kept that shorter, but oh well... keep up the good work. and please review again! i love hearing how awesome i am, lol!

Well, that's it for now! Until next time!


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: So. HUGE news! Bobby and I have decided to go get married! This next month! Things are going so well for us, and Noah and I have both really fallen into the routine of having him around, so... YAY!

*HAPPPPPPPPPPYDANCE!!!!*

Ok, so. New chapter.

The One-Night Stand.

Chapter Seven:

Things had returned to normal in Inuyasha Taisho's life by the next week. He and Kagome had talked a little more about what they would do about the baby, and she stuck to her guns about keeping it. Inuyasha had to give her props; she was a tough chick. He knew that this was a good idea, also; she seemed to be a fairly responsible person. He could see that she would make a good mother for his child.

Of course, Kikyo was bummed about Kagome backing out on adoption. Inuyasha knew that she desperately wanted a child; he wanted one also, and he was getting one. He just wasn't entirely sure how it would work out. He wanted to be there for the baby, and for Kagome - if she needed it, which he doubted that she would - but he was torn about what to do about Kikyo, who still had no idea.

He spilled all of this to his brother Sesshomaru, who just sat and smirked ("Bastard."). "I'll have a talk with this Kagome for you, brother," he'd told him, causing Inuyasha to sigh in relief. "Thanks, Fluffy," he'd said before shutting the door to his brother's office, narrowly dodging the paper weight that came flying through the air at the unsavory nickname.

On his way home, Inuyasha decided that he would just have to keep this a secret from Kikyo. He did love her, and he had no intention of leaving her. Just because some cute, young, fiery, snappy, sexy... ahem, WOMAN, had come prancing into his life didn't mean that he could just up and forget about everything he'd had going for him for the past few years. He couldn't! No, no, he would just have to figure something out to work out with Kagome. That's it.

So when he walked in the door of his nice home and pulled his nice wife into a nice, romantic kiss, Inuyasha was sure that everything would work out.

Then he heard the knock at his front door and groaned into Kikyo's mouth, rolling his eyes. Kikyo broke the kiss, pulling back to give him a puzzled look. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked him.

"Someone's at the door, and I really don't want to be bothered right now," he answered, releasing her from his embrace and stepping back. "I wanted alone time with you." He made a small whimpering sort of noise, and Kikyo had to try not to laugh; her husband's ego was easily bruised these days, especially with Sesshomaru around more and more now. The two inuyoukai men had practically waged war on each other for years. From Kikyo's understanding, some of it was quite literal. Inuyasha had been born a couple centuries ago, and now he and Sesshomaru were grown, but they hadn't always been so mature around each other. Back when dueling was still popular, the boys had really taken a liking to brawling with swords. She glanced right then at the Tetsusaiga leaning against the wall; it was a gift from Inuyasha's father back when he was much, much younger, and she sighed as she thought about her husband wielding it.

Kikyo patted his shoulder as he watched her hesitantly. "You need to go get the door, Yash," she told him in a sweet voice, smiling a little. He gave her small half-smile back and kissed her cheek before dashing into the next room and around a corner, out of sight. Kikyo sighed and went to start the shower.

Inuyasha honestly, for some reason, wasn't surprised to see Miroku standing on his front porch when he opened the front door. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "You make house calls now, doctor?" he asked, raising one eyebrow skeptically. Miroku's violet eyes narrowed as he stepped in. "Ha ha," he said before rubbing his face hard with both hands. "You're a crackup, Taisho."

"Don't I know it," the hanyou answered. His ears perked as he heard the shower start up from across the house. He nodded to his friend. "So, are you here about Kagome?"

Miroku gave him an incredulous look. "Why the hell would I be here about her?"

"Well, you ARE her gyno-"

"Whoa, whoa," he said, stopping Inuyasha with both hands raised. "There IS such a thing as doctor-patient privilege, you know."

"But it's MY kid-"

"I don't care, Yash." Miroku was standing his ground this time. "I'm not spilling any damned beans. If you wanna know how the pregnancy's going for her, you need to talk to Kagome."

Inuyasha made a "pfft" noise as he sat down at the dining room table and ran his fingers through some of his long, silver mane. "Fine, dude. Whatever. I'll call her up later on and see if she wants me to go to any of your stupid appointments."

Miroku sat down with him. "You want to make sure I don't try anything with the mother of your child, eh?" he asked, leaning back in the wooden chair.

Inuyasha nodded. "Exactly. She's a good woman, Kagome Higurashi. And she's gonna be the mother of my child. I don't want anybody I don't like having a go at her."

When Sesshomaru opened the front door to his apartment later that evening, he found Kagome Higurashi standing there tapping her foot, a rather annoyed look on her pretty face. "And WHAT, pray tell, Sesshomaru, is SO important that you HAD to see me TONIGHT?" she demanded to know as she walked into his living room.

The apartment was always clean, always neat, always spotless; the walls and tile floors were brilliantly white, as was the carpet in the few rooms that HAD carpeting - the bedroom, the living room, and the study - and the furniture was also white. Most of the rooms were fairly bare; the bedroom was only occupied by a bed and a nightstand on each side, with a dresser by the bathroom door; the living room only held a loveseat, a flat panel HDTV, and a long, darkly stained coffee table. The kitchen, obviously, was well-equipped with the fanciest diningware and the most expensive appliances.

Kagome immediately came inside and plopped down on the comfy, white sofa. She crossed her legs at the ankles, and Sesshomaru turned to look her over, a slightly amused smirk taking residence on his perfect face. He slowly shut the door, analyzing her intensely. She wore a pair of indigo, tightly fitted blue jeans, a pair of black ballet flats on her feet, and a V-neck, long-sleeved grey sweater that was just loose enough to look comfortable. Her hair was pulled back into a loose side bun, wispy ringlets falling over her shoulders and around her neck. He recognized the simple silver chain lacing along her collarbone; the small, circular pendant rested right beside her heart, and Sesshomaru could clearly read the word that was engraved into it: Strength.

Sesshomaru knew that her father had given her that pendant when she was no more than a small, wiry girl; he also knew that he father had died in a fatal car accident barely a year later. He knew that was one of several reasons why Kagome's mother had opted to move in with her father-in-law at the shrine, a place Sesshomaru didn't exactly enjoy being in. The purity and sanctity of the place was sometimes too much for him, and he sometimes wondered why on earth Kagome still stayed there; she wasn't exactly what everyone pictured as a "pure priestess."

To Sesshomaru, she was too modern and untraditional to be a priestess. Sure, she had the Miko powers to back her up, and, sure, she was one of the kindest and most compassionate people he had ever met... but she was so bold, so brazen! In his honest opinion, she had too much sass to her to make a suitable holy woman, and he had the hardest time trying to figure out how it was that she could go off, get drunk at a club, have sex with a total stranger, get pregnant, and retain that same level of respect in the community.

But what did he know? he wondered, shrugging inwardly as he walked toward her and sat down beside her on the loveseat. "I wanted to see you," he told her.

She groaned and started to stand, but Sesshomaru grasped her wrist gently with his clawed hand, holding her in place. A little surprised by his boldness, Kagome turned her head and looked down at him, her dark brown eyes puzzled. Her lips had parted a little, and Sesshomaru stood. He leaned close to her while pulling her into him; he felt her start to pull away, but he caught her eyes with his. She stopped, melting into his golden stare, and the inuyoukai ducked his head down, his lips meeting hers hungrily. Her eyes fluttered closed and her breath hitched somewhere in her throat. As the kiss deepened, the lifted feeling in her chest sank down into her pelvis, and he released her wrist so that she could throw her arms around his neck.

He was gentle when he picked Kagome up off her feet and carried her into the simple bedroom, placing her on the bed without too much jostling. Still staring deeply into her eyes, he placed his big hands on her shoulders and pushed her back slowly, until she was lying across the bed. She'd lost her flats somewhere between the living room and the bedroom, and now Sesshomaru did away with her jeans, yanking them off as tenderly as possible. Her panties were of the lacy variety, barely covering her ass cheeks, and they were a light, pretty pink color. When he delicately pulled her sweater up over her head and tossed it carelessly over his left shoulder, he saw that she wore a light pink, lacy bra that matched.

Within moments, the tantalizing undergarments were gone as well, and, just as Kagome was coming down from the brief rush of endorphins her ex-intended had blessed her with, Sesshomaru was undressed as well and moving her over on the bed, making room for himself.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell-?" she tried to ask, but she was cut off by her own gasp as her eyes widened and she felt him pressing his thick cock inside her. Suddenly, the aching feeling she had been ignoring surged through her fastly moistening pussy, and she could barely whimper, "I can't believe you."

He laughed, then his laugh turned to a sigh and a grunt as she thrust him deeper inside of her, using her position underneath Sesshomaru to reach an amazing angle. They went on like this for a few minutes, both thrusting into each other at opposing rhythms, before finally Sesshomaru's inner dog demon couldn't take it anymore. Without asking her permission, he pulled out quickly and rolled her over till she was on all fours. "I'm fucking you from behind," he whispered in her ear as he plunged into her now-dripping depths; Kagome's sharp intake of breath let him know that he had hit her G-spot at just the right angle. "I hope you don't mind."

She shuddered with pleasure at the feel of his breath against her neck and ear, and Sesshomaru reached around to cup her breasts in his large, rough hands; the new texture rubbing against her nipples sent a fresh wave of fire coursing through her muscles, and Kagome couldn't restrain the cry that escaped her lips right then.

"You love it when I fuck you like this, huh?"

Kagome nodded, somehow registering his words through the blank haze of pleasure that had filled her mind. Her panting quickened as her walls tightened around him slightly, tipping Sesshomaru off to her impending orgasm.

"Say it."

"Wha-?" she breathed, but she cried out suddenly, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he quickly bit down on her left shoulder.

He licked the small drop of blood that had formed at the bite mark before murmuring huskily into her ear, "Say it, bitch."

Her heart rate was speeding up with her pants; she was close to her climax, Sesshomaru knew. "I love it when you fuck me like this," she breathed obediantly.

"Say you love it when I fuck you."

"Sessh-"

He bit her again, a reprimand for disobeying. "Say it, bitch!" he growled, this time much louder.

"I love it when you fuck me."

That's what he wanted to hear. The rush of his domination over this brazen woman pushed him closer to his own climax. "Say it again, bitch," he whispered.

"I love it when you fuck me..."

"Again, bitch!"

"I love it when you - ah! - fuck - unh! - me!" Kagome broke off into a loud, uncontrollable scream as the fire of her orgasm broke through her dam of self-restraint, filling her and turning her vision red. Sesshomaru threw his head back, also reaching his climax at this point, and he grunted his satisfaction as he emptied his seed into the small pregnant woman.

Barely seconds later, Kagome had pulled away from her ex-lover, slapped him across the face, and begun to dress once again.

"You are such a possessive, self-righteous, demeaning, insolent, conceited..." Her words were flustered as she spoke, and her face was bright red by the time she was fully clothed and pulling her shoes. "BASTARD!" she screamed in his face, stomping into the living room. He followed her slowly, keeping his distance and watching her amusedly as she grabbed her purse and slung the straps over her shoulder.

"Should I call you tomorrow?" he asked in his usual quiet voice.

Kagome turned and glared at him. "No," she shot back. "I'll be here around eight." And with that, she disappeared out the door, leaving Sesshomaru to laugh in wonder.

A/N: Man, I was starting to get pretty hot and heavy myself, reading this! haha. anywho, i had musical inspiration for this lemon: "Stop and Stare" and "Apologize" both by OneRepublic. Anywho... there ya go! hope you liked it! I know I did, haha! Now, where's that man-toy of mine...?


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: ok, i'm pretty sure that, after that last chapter, a lot of you are thinking that i'm either a)very confused, b)deranged, or c)a giant tease. this IS an inu/kag pairing FOR A REASON, so doggieearlover, HOLD YOUR DAMN HORSES!!!!! [sorry 'bout that. hormonal author here; according to the docs, i'm in my second trimester, so... yea. cut me slack]. the pairings in the ENTIRE fic are as follows, in THIS order: inu/kik, mir/san, sess/kag, inu/kag, sess/rin.

THERE!!!!!!!!!! so, PLEASE, leave this subject ALONE from now on. the story AS A WHOLE is a inu/kag. sheesh.

and this is a major announcement: THIS version will remain an inu/kag pairing, but i WILL be writing a sess/kag version along with it, since, honestly, i am really enjoying writing sessh/kag lemon and fluff.

and Selina, thank you for reading this. it took me a little bit to read yours since i was a little miffed when i first saw the title, ["but I wrote 'The Affair' dammit!"] but when I finally broke down from curiosity and read it, I loved it. Keep it up, and I will most certainly keep THIS up.

and Anon [not quite sure if that means the review was anonymous, or if that's your penname], thanks, I'm trying to set this up to where it SEEMS impossible that they will get together, and for those of you who cannot STAND Inuyasha being married to a nice Kikyo, y'all can just hold it for a while also. they WILL get past that obstacle about halfway through the story, but it will kind of hold them back throughout most of it [i heart plot twists!]. and i'm making her into a very nice person because it will be something that creates even MORE drama and guilt for Inuyasha and Kagome LATER.

But, see, the whole point of this very, very... VERY long author's note is that i want y'all to just... enjoy the ride. Please? Cause I'm only just getting started. *evil smile*

The One-Night Stand.

Chapter Eight:

A couple of months went by. Kagome only had about four more months left on her school, and she had about a month's break for Christmas. Her pregnancy was moving along at a very normal rate, and it seemed to be going smoothly; Inuyasha went along with her to the sonogram, telling his brother and father that he was home sick and telling Kikyo that he was in a long line of business meetings. However, because Kagome was still seeing Sesshomaru at his apartment every night for awesome sex, the full inuyoukai already knew what his younger brother was REALLY up to, but, at Kagome's request [and a little bit of glaring and threatening], he didn't say anything.

Although it really did bother Sesshomaru to let his little brother even THINK he had the older demon snowed.

Some days Sesshomaru really was puzzled over how he had actually managed to sneak Kagome Higurashi back into his life. She was a real pistol, that woman, and he seemed, to himself, to be addicted to spending time with her, to listening to her rants about work... everything about her seemed to intrigue him and energize him and calm him, all at the same time.

She had, indeed, returned the next night at eight-oh-seven, and Sesshomaru had a feeling that she meant to be defiant by arriving seven minutes late. Of course, he showed her who the boss was as he dominated her, yet again, in the bedroom at eight-oh-nine.

Sango, somehow, knew that something was going on with her bestie; especially after they decided, around Christmastime, to have a serious girls' day. At this point, Kagome was about 22 weeks along, and she'd started showing a little over a month before.

"So the baby's a girl?" Sango asked excitedly as they sat down together at a table right outside a nice little cafe. Kagome bounced a little in her seat as she proudly produced a black-and-white sonogram photo from her large, black messenger bag. She wore a black and white maternity top with a square-cut neckline, a pair of thin-legged, dark jeans, and black flats. She had also wound her hair up in a loose, messy sidebun, and Sango could swear that she glowed.

"Have you thought of any names?" Sango asked her.

Kagome nodded. "Of course. I really like Kimiko and Mitsukai. Kimiko means 'beautiful history child' and Mitsukai means 'angel.' Which do you like?"

Sango sat in silence, thinking for a moment. "What about Ebi?"

Kagome stared at her best friend in disbelief, tilting her head and raising one eyebrow. "'Lobster'?" she asked incredulously. "You want me to name my baby 'lobster'?"

Sango just shrugged. Kagome started laughing and shaking her head. "That's why I love you, Sango."

The woman in question smiled brightly, showing off all of her 32 pearly whites. Then she calmed herself and took a loud sip of her Coca-cola. "I like them both. They're pretty, and they're traditional; so many people nowadays are going with the American names, like Nicole and Jessica." She made a face. "I think that's just weird; a Japanese person with an American name." She shook her head and rolled her eyes to emphasize her dislike.

Kagome laughed again, and, this time, Sango laughed with her.

When the girls had quieted down, Sango asked Kagome, "Is Inuyasha going to have any say in naming the baby?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not sure what I plan to do with Inuyasha. He may; he may not. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

Sango eyed her friend as she was taking a sip of cola. "And what of Sesshomaru?"

Kagome coughed, spitting out the cola in her mouth. "Wha-what?"

Now it was Sango's turn to howl with laughter. "Girl, I KNOW when you're up to something, and, trust me, you're UP to something." She grinned at her friend's fastly reddening face. "Now, come on. Tell me what's going on with Sesshomaru."

Kagome sputtered a little more, but, soon, she realized that the jig was up. "Ok, ok," she said to Sango, her face still a little red from the embarrassment of what she was about to admit. It still seemed strange, even to her, that she was once again shacking up most nights with Sesshomaru, her ex-fiance and the older brother of her unborn daughter's father... Kagome shook her head, thinking, 'Why didn't I just call him my unborn daughter's uncle?'

"So, a couple months ago, Sesshomaru heard from an inside source that I was pregnant," Kagome began, taking a deep breath first. This was going to be one LONG conversation.

"Wait," Sango said, already interrupting. Kagome made a face at her, but she stopped speaking to allow her friend's question. "WHAT inside source? The only four that knew at that point were me, you, Miroku, and..." It dawned on her when she reached the last, unspoken name: Inuyasha. Her eyes seemed to light up with realization as she put two and two together. "They're related," she whispered.

Kagome nodded as she took another sip of her drink. "They're brothers," she confirmed. "Well, half brothers. Apparently, Sesshomaru is full inuyoukai, and Inuyasha's mother was a human who died about a century or two ago. They've never gotten along because of this, and really the only reason they get along now is because their father keeps them in line."

Sango's eyes became wide. "So, dude... You're, like, screwing your baby's uncle!"

"Geez, Sango!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just so... kinky!"

"Gah!"

"I'm sorry!"

After a few moments, both women had calmed down, and Kagome began again. "Anyway, Sesshomaru showed up on my front porch, claiming that I had insulted him by becoming impregnated by his younger half brother. Which I never CHOSE to get pregnant, ok?" Kagome practically screamed that last part, and Sango, never having had to deal with a loud, overly excitable Kagome, just sat there, wide-eyed, and watched her. "Easy there," she murmured, her hands raised in defense. "Calm down, there, Fertile Mirtle. Nothing to get all pumped about; you know Sesshomaru. He was born to be a dick WITH a dick."

Her words seemed to help; Kagome nodded and sat back in her chair, taking another sip of her drink before replying, "Yea, you've got a point."

Sango leaned back and wiped her brow, letting out a sigh of relief. 'Glad I dodged THAT hormone bomb,' she thought.

"So, is Sesshomaru going to have any say in the baby's name?" Sango asked, her tone light and casual. She was trying to keep everything calm and happy; so far, she was NOT finding crazy, hormonal Kagome to be any fun.

Kagome rolled her eyes. " No way," she shot back. "Sometimes I could swear that he looks at my stomach in disgust." At this, she stretched so that she herself could look down at the small, protruding bump in her belly.

Sango slapped the back of her hand lightly, an annoyed look crossing her face. "Hey now!" she said. "Don't do that! This is a blessing! Sesshomaru's just upset that it's not HIS kid in there; he's jealous of his half-brother getting the glory of being the father of that little bundle o' joy!"

But Kagome had stopped paying attention to her friend; she was sitting straight up in her chair now, squinting at a pair of men walking toward them down the sidewalk. "Sango, is that-?"

Sango nodded, also looking. "Inuyasha and Miroku!"

The two men approached them quickly, playing it cool. Sango grinned at Kagome apologetically and stood to embrace Miroku. Kagome just sat in her seat, smiling politely, and Inuyasha stood off to the side, his hands dug deep into his jeans pockets; Kagome could read his aura very clearly, and it was an uncomfortable shade of light red. She tried to make him a little more comfortable by smiling gently at him. She was rewarded with a smile back.

"Hi, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly as he attempted small talk.

Her smile brightened, and she watched as his aura faded into a cool, calm blue. "Hi, Inuyasha."

"How are you feeling today?"

She giggled a little at his boyish awkwardness. "I'm feeling fine. Thanks for asking."

Miroku and Sango were watching the two of them, trying not to laugh at them for being so strange. Miroku was about to say something to Kagome when a young woman came dashing up to them. This woman surprised Kagome and Sango, as she looked very similar to Kagome herself. She had long, pretty, smooth, shiny, curly, ebony hair, and her eyes were a very pretty, earthy brown color. Her skin was a very light, creamy color, and her smile was big and bright.

"Well, hi there!" the woman exclaimed, smiling boldly. She clung to Inuyasha's arm fiercely, maybe a little threatened by these two pretty women. "And who might you two ladies be?"

Inuyasha laughed nervously. "Well, Kikyo-"

Kagome stood slowly, careful of her extended belly, and approached Kikyo calmly. She stuck her hand out to the newcomer. "Hi," she told her. "I'm Kagome Higurashi - a friend of your husband's. You must be Kikyo."

Kikyo's eyes brightened with realization when she recognized the name. "K-Kagome Higurashi?" she stammered. "You were going to give your baby to us!" She stepped back and surveyed the woman's protruding stomach. Kagome just smiled at Inuyasha's nervous expression. Kikyo looked back up at Kagome. "I mean, you must have decided to keep it yourself. What changed your mind?"

Kagome gave a light laugh. "I had a very stirring talk with an old friend."

Sango smiled proudly behind the three of them, snuggling a little closer to Miroku. "She's gonna be a good mom, isn't she?" she asked her boyfriend. The doctor turned his head, smiling at the way she watched her best friend, and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, Sango," he murmured in her ear. "She's going to be a great mother."

Kagome paced a little as she waited for Sesshomaru to come in the back door, into their kitchen. Her mother was at work, Souta was at school, and her grandfather was out and about on the property, tending to the shrine. Kagome herself didn't have any work or classes on this particular day, and she'd called Sesshomaru, asking him to come by.

'I'm going to set everything straight,' she was telling herself as the back door slid open. She turned to see the tall inuyoukai stepping inside the medium-sized kitchen, wearing another black business suit. 'He must have just gotten off work,' she thought to herself. She suddenly shivered a little, thinking about the conversation that lay ahead of her.

She took a deep breath.

"We are not back together," Sesshomaru stated right then in a very calm, even tone.

Kagome's deep breath expelled suddenly, and she just stood there, staring at him.

"We're not?" she asked after she got over her initial shock.

He shook his head, his expression still cool and collected. "No, Kagome, I am afraid not. This is a relationship forged simply from our mutual need for sexual satisfaction. You excite me in ways that many other females, whether they be of your same species or not, cannot. I do things to you that other males, because of either your intensely concentrated Miko powers or your brazenness, are afraid to do to you."

Kagome's hands came to rest on her hips in that all-too-familiar manner. "And what, pray tell, would be those things?"

All of a sudden, Kagome found herself sitting on top of the dining room table, her black, knee-length business skirt pushed up to her hips, and Sesshomaru's stiff cock already buried deep inside her. She stared at him in complete surprise, but she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips as he traced his lips lightly along her collarbone, pulling his cock out until the tip of it rested at her entrance. Then he thrust inward sharply, nipping her shoulder when she cried out.

"Sh-Should you be handling a pregnant woman so roughly?" she murmured, falling against him as he began to pump his erection in and out of her.

He finally smiled down at her a little. "I am keeping track of the baby's heart rate. Everything is fine."

That was all Kagome needed to hear to let herself become enveloped by her desire.

"I didn't know that you and Kagome were old college buddies," Kikyo said to Inuyasha that night at the dinner table.

The hanyou laughed nervously, spearing a piece of boiled shrimp with his fork and popping it into his mouth. "Yea, what a small world, eh?" He laughed again, hoping she wasn't quick enough to catch his nervousness.

If she was, Kikyo sure didn't say anything; she just smiled and offered him more sweet tea.

A/N: There! Sheesh, this was a hard chapter for me to write! Every time I'd sit down to write it, Ava'd move right onto my bladder, so I'd have to get up to go pee. Then I'd come back, sit down on the bed and start typing again... and she'd freakin' shift - or SOMETHING - so even though I'm pretty sure there wasn't even any pee left IN there, I still had to get back up and go to the bathroom again! This kid, I can tell, will be the death of me. And she hadn't even been BORN yet!

Anyways. Hope you liked it. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. I've got the chapter all nicely written in a notebook, but I'm having to use my sister's laptop, since mine crashed and I don't have the funds to buy a new one. So it might be a while.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Here we go! Finally! This plot is moving along quite nicely, if I say so myself.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The One-Night Stand.

Chapter Nine:

It was a sunny day; Inuyasha would always remember that. He'd always remember looking over at Kikyo that morning while he was getting dressed for work; she had one bright blue towel wrapped around her sexy frame, and she was busy using another blue towel to dry her sleek, ebony hair. She'd stopped for just a minute, lowering the towel and giving her husband a sweet look. He'd smiled at her very softly, and he took in a deep breath.

Sunflowers, mint, and rain - that's what Kikyo Taisho smelled like. That's what filled his nostrils when he took in her scent that early morning. He left for work soon after, and Kikyo continued her morning routine.

She dressed in her usual priestess garb before cleaning up around the house; it wasn't very dirty to begin with, but she was a complete neat freak. Inuyasha normally joked about how big a slob he was compared to her. She smiled as she wiped down the kitchen counter with a wet rag.

Kikyo stopped cleaning only once that morning to press her fingertips to the bridge of her nose, rubbing it gently. She left the rag sitting on the counter and proceeded into the bedroom. She and Inuyasha had separate dressers, and she had a very nice, elegant wooden vanity sitting across the room from their bed. He never poked around in her vanity; her hanyou husband had always been all about privacy and personal space. It made it very easy to keep secrets from him.

She sighed softly as she pulled open the top drawer of the vanity and dug around for barely a second before finding what she was looking for. She smirked a little as she checked each of the four orange pill bottles, making sure of the prescription labels before choosing her poison for the day. She knew her beloved hanyou would've referred to it as "her secret stash."

`If only he knew,' she thought, taking two of the painkillers with a quick swig of water. Kikyo glanced at the clock, murmuring a quick, "Oh, shoot!" as she tossed the bottle back into the drawer, slamming it shut as she hurried through the house. She grabbed her keys, slipped on her sandals, and was out the door and getting into her car.

On this sunny day, Kikyo Taisho was late for work.

Inuyasha was sitting in with Kagome at her doctor's appointment when his cell phone rang suddenly. Raising one eyebrow at the youkai gyno's perturbed glare and, without apologizing, he stood, answering it as he stepped out into the sterile hallway.

"Hello?" His tone turned high pitched at the end, making his greeting a question because he didn't recognize the number. `Probably a client,' he reasoned, glancing down the hall at a nurse in pink scrubs.

"Mr. Taisho?" a masculine voice asked from the earpiece. "Is this Mr. Inuyasha Taisho?"

Shaking off his mild surprise, Inuyasha replied in a pleasant tone, "Yes, sir, who do I have the pleasure of speaking with today?"

The voice on the other end sighed deeply before answering, "My name is Kenji Watanabe. I'm with the Tokyo PD. Do you happen to own a 2004 Honda Civic? Blue in color?"

Now Inuyasha was confused all over again. "Yes, that's my wife's car. Is everything all right?"

"Is your wife Kikyo Taisho?"

Inuyasha paled; the image of Kikyo smiling at him with long, wet hair flashed very vividly in his mind. "Yes," he murmured, barely breathing.

Time halted as he listened to the officer speak; they'd found the car flipped, part of a horrific accident at a rural four-way stop not too far from Kikyo's family shrine, where she'd obviously been headed to work. The paramedics pronounced her DOA (dead on arrival), and her death certificate had already been signed by the ER attending. Officer Watanabe finished by informing Inuyasha that he would need to meet him at the morgue at Tokyo Memorial to identify her.

His mouth was cotton-dry as he agreed and hung up the phone. He stood there in the hallway, in a daze, until Kagome came out of the doctor's office with a very concerned look on her face. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "Inuyasha, is everything all right?"

She touched his shoulder lightly, and he looked up at her, soaking her in. She was getting so huge and round these days; she was getting into her eighth month of pregnancy. She glowed all of the time, and, sometimes, somehow, she looked so much like Kikyo…

Then he took a deep breath for the second time that day. Kagome smelled like rosemary and cherries, not sunflowers or mint OR water.

She was definitely not Kikyo.

He told her; her expression was mortified. Her eyes were filled with sympathy. She told him how sorry she was for his loss. He just nodded and left, still dazed.

Kagome watched him walk down the hallway before pulling her own cell phone out of her pocket and dialing Sango. "Hey, girl, what's up?" her best friend greeted her. Kagome chuckled softly at Sango's nonchalant demeanor. "Hey. I need a ride; Inuyasha had to leave suddenly," she told the kickboxer.

"I'll be right there. What happened?"

Kagome sighed, shifting her weight a little and looking around for a chair; she was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, mostly in her back. "I don't know if I should say anything; it's sort of private."

Sango was silent for a moment. Then: "What kind of private?"

Kagome groaned a little. "There was an accident this morning. Kikyo's car flipped on her way to work."

Sango gasped loudly. "Oh my Kamis! Is she okay?"

Kagome sighed, holding her right side. She was cramping a little, but it didn't seem like a big deal; Mitsukai was probably just moving around or something. "No, Sango," she answered. "She died."

Sango gasped again, even louder this time. "Oh no!"

Suddenly, Kagome cried out as hot, searing pain shot through her sides. Her mind barely registered Sango's bewildered, panicked cries or the fact that her maternity jeans were sopping wet. Her doctor came running out into the hallway, helping her stay on her feet. He called to the pink-scrubbed nurse, who came rushing up. As they helped Kagome down the hall to the OR, Sango rushed out of her house.

Mitsukai Taisho had decided that she was ready to enter the world.

Miroku couldn't believe that he was dashing up the stairs of Yamasaki Youkai General at nearly one on the morning. Sango had called him the moment Kagome had begun crowning; "Miroku, you've GOT to see this! It's so gross that I can't look away!"

By the time he made it to the maternity ward on the fourth floor, Kagome was fast asleep, and Mitsukai was down the hall, screaming wildly. She was obviously very aggravated with the whole being cleaned and weighed and measured process.

Miroku was astonished as he observed the gorgeous little specimen of neonatism. She looked, strangely enough, exactly like Inuyasha. She had the same pointed nose as her hanyou sire, but the same heart-shaped face as her Miko mother. The fuzz growing on her tiny, soft scalp was the same silver-white color that seemed to pass so easily down the Taisho line. When she opened her eyes to blink up at him, officially calmed down for the night, he saw that they were the same milk chocolatey brown that Kagome and her own mother sported.

She was beautiful.

Sango and Miroku both sat with Kagome through the wee hours; Sango held Mitsukai, who was swaddled in a soft, pink blanket. The professional kickboxer sighed contentedly as she sat in the chair, holding Mitsukai; the baby girl slept very soundly, definitely living up to her name. Miroku smiled widely as he rubbed his girlfriend's knee affectionately.

"I called Kagome's mother," Sango said she continued to stare down at the sleeping beauty in her arms. "She can't make it here until the morning, but she'll bring Souta and Jii-chan with her." A bright, toothy smile spread on her face as she murmured to Mitsukai in a cutesy voice, "Yes, did you hear that? Obaa-san will be here soon, and she'll bring Uncle Souta and Jii-chan! Yes, she will! Yes, she will!" She bounced the baby a little, making googoo, gaga noises at her. Miroku chuckled.

All of a sudden, Sango dropped the act and got serious, though her broyfriend could still see a slight smile on her lips. "The angel wants to know if her Otou-san will be all right enough to come see her soon," she murmured so softly Miroku barely heard her. Still bouncing the baby, she looked up at him, her mahogany brown eyes meeting his big, gorgeous violet eyes.

The doctor sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm not completely sure," he answered, rubbing Mitsukai's tiny hand with his fingertip. "I called and left him a message. I'm not sure when he'll get it or what kind of shape he'll be in when he does." He shook his head slightly. "I just wonder when he'll be able to get his rear to this beautiful angel so that she can be with her family - her Okaa-san AND her Otou-san."

Both friends knew that Kagome and Mitsukai were practically Inuyasha's only family left.

Sesshomaru remained calm and emotionless as he sat in the recliner and watched his father pace. Anxiety and tension had filled the room at the strange mixture of good and bad news for their family. The placid former inuyoukai lord could only remember twice in his entire, centuries-long lifetime that he had seen his father pace in such an upset manner. The first time was when Sesshomaru's honored mother Naomi was murdered by enemy youkai; the Inu no Taisho was devastated. The second time was when Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, got herself killed, nearly taking the unborn boy with her. The Taisho had tried to save her; he fought so hard for that Kamis damned, ignorant, stubborn human bitch.

Naomi had been almost the same way; a real firecracker had mothered the Killing Perfection. Neither of his father's women had been even close to resembling a normal, submissive inu bitch.

Maybe it ran in the family; `That would more than adequately explain why the halfbreed and I are both so… INTRIGUED by Kagome Higurashi,' he thought.

He had passed on the news of his sister-in-law's death and his niece's birth to his father.

The Taisho sighed. "Inuyasha must be a wreck. This is supposed to be a happy day, a JOYOUS day - the West has another packmember! Another female for us frigid men to love and cherish…" He trailed off, ceasing his obnoxious pacing, much to Sesshomaru's pleasure.

"But we have also lost a packmember today, Father," Sesshomaru reminded the Taisho.

His father sighed. "Yes, my son, we have. Kikyo was very dear to us; she had a good, sweet soul." He turned suddenly, his gaze piercing Sesshomaru. "Isn't the mother of Inuyasha's new daughter Kagome Higurashi?" he asked his oldest son.

Sesshomaru remained silent.

The Taisho chuckled, already sure of the answer. "I have not seen Miss Higurashi in a number of years. It is surprising, to say the least, that the young priestess still lives."

Sesshomaru looked up; his father words had both perplexed and startled him. "Father?" he asked.

The Taisho chuckled, a faint glimmer visible in his amused, amber eyes. "I am quite sure that you have informed Inuyasha AND Kagome of the supposed betrayal. It is law in our pack that no one may mate or impregnate the intended of a fellow packmember. The penalty is death to both the intended mate and the traitorous packmember."

Sesshomaru was speechless for a few minutes. "She is my FORMER intended," he answered in a quiet, peaceful voice, "and I refuse to kill the halfbreed over such a blatant misunderstanding."

The Taisho nodded to his son, a new sort of respect building inside him for his eldest pup. "Very good answer, my son. Very good." He turned away, still contemplating the turn of events. "Very good, indeed."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The shrill ring of the house phone pierced through Inuyasha's drunken haze; he started slightly, unable to refrain from knocking the empty glass tumbler off the side of the small, round dining room table. The tall, half-empty sake bottle still sat on the other side of the table, and there were several more empty bottles in the trash. The hanyou raised his head slowly, blinking his eyes rapidly. He stared at the ringing phone, snug on its cradle. Then his dulled, amber eyes moved to look at the answering machine beside the phone after it clicked to life. Miroku's familiar voice filled the common area as he left his message:

"Yash, man, I don't know where you are right now, or even HOW you are right now. Sango's just been pushing me real hard to give you a call, to try to get you to pick up the phone…" Miroku sighed heavily over the machine, and Inuyasha tilted his head at it, silent. His ears swiveled a little at a strange noise in the background; it sounded like beeping. "Well, just call us whenever you get the chance. We know you're hurting right now, but…" He stopped suddenly again, and loud, obnoxious crying filled the silent house right then.

Inuyasha swallowed, tears filling his eyes at the sound. "I missed it…" he murmured, holding his face in his hands.

"Sorry, man," Miroku started again as the crying grew louder. "I gotta go; the angel's waking up again. Like I was saying, though, we know that you're hurting right now. We also know of a way to make you feel better." The crying waned a bit, and Miroku said, "Take care… Chichi," before hanging up.

Despite his current drunken stupor, Inuyasha was rattled to his core.

He was a widower.

And a father.

He went immediately to bed to sleep it off. Horrible hangover in the morning or not, he was going to see his little girl.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Next time: Chapter Ten.

A/N: I originally planned on keeping Kikyo alive until Mitsi was at least a year old, but I just figured this would be easier. Especially since it would be pretty hard for her to mistake Kagome's daughter for someone else's kid, ya know?


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: GAH!! I am DETERMINED to get this out SOMETIME tonight!! FB has been shut off, there is no activity on LJ, and Chapters Nine and Ten of Lies has been posted… I'll finish this before I move on to Chapter Eleven of Lies, since the inspiration for that one is gushing like a friggin' river now!

Many, many thanks goes out to Kirarakat56 for her near-constant cheering – without her, this chapter may have never made it out of Microsoft Word!! XD

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The One Night Stand.

Chapter Ten:

Kagome sighed heavily as she rolled over onto her side; the sky outside her window was bleak and grey, the complete opposite of what it had been like the day before. Obviously, nature was hell bent on reflecting her mood.

'I should be happy,' she thought, blinking once, then twice. 'I had my baby girl last night, and Mitsukai is as healthy as a friggin' horse!'

Then she turned over onto her back a little, and her eyes began to tear up slightly at the sight of the closed door.

'But Inuyasha…'

Suddenly, the image of his smiling, sheepish face popped into her mind right then. He had this strange sort of _charm_ to him that Kagome found very hard to resist. She found him to be rather enjoyable company on most occasions, and he had a very good, very witty sense of humor. Not to mention the fact that he was just as easy on the eyes as his father and half-brother.

Closing her eyes, Kagome expelled the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding when she heard the door suddenly creak open. Sango's head poked in through the opening, and the kickboxer's mahogany eyes zeroed in on her best friend immediately. "How ya feeling?" she asked as she pushed the heavy, steel door open further and came inside. She closed it behind her, then made her way agilely to the chair to the hospital bed's right.

Kagome turned completely over, onto her back, and sat up. She smiled weakly at her bestie, wringing her hands. "I'm okay, Sango," she mumbled in a sweet voice.

Sango smirked at her wryly. "Sure thing, fast-talking lawyer-woman. Just remember the next time I ask you that question that your powers of persuasion do absolutely _nothing_ for me."

The new mother rolled her eyes. "I dread the day _you_ have kids," she shot back smartly. "At least, I will if they have _your_ mouth."

Sango snorted, crossing one leg over the other and sitting back in her chair. Her eyes quickly found the same window Kagome had been looking out just moments before, and she let herself drift just a little…

And then the door burst wide open again, and a nurse came into the room holding the new baby, swaddled in a thick pink blanket and closely followed by none other than Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather.

"Kagome! My dear, she is just absolutely darling! I love her little puppy ears, I just love 'em!"

"Thanks, Mom." Kagome smiled as the nurse walked up and laid the bundle of joy in her arms. "She really is beautiful."

"What's that you're saying about beautiful, Higurashi?"

Kagome's heart jumped and butterflies filled the pit of her stomach as her eyes snapped upward, meeting Inuyasha's as he stood, hands in his pockets, in the open doorway. He smiled at her nervously right before his eyes settled on the pink blanket in her arms.

He stepped forward very slowly. "May I…?"

Kagome smiled brighter than she had in a long time. "Yes, Inuyasha," the lawyer answered, handing the baby over to him gently. "She is your daughter, after all."

"My daughter..." he mumbled, parting the blanket to look over the tiny baby. She fit perfectly into the crook of his left arm, and she kicked and squirmed a little as he observed her. She was a real sight, and he knew that his father would be just as awe-struck as he was at that very moment; the Taisho had always had a soft spot for pups, especially ones as tiny and gorgeous as the _otome_ Inuyasha had fathered.

"So… is her name Mitsukai?"

Kagome nodded, leaning back in her bed. "Yes, sir, it is."

He shot her golden-eyed look. "Don't call me sir, Kagome," he told her sternly before returning his gaze to his beautiful pup. "Inuyasha. We're family now, after all."

Off to the side, Kagome's mother smiled a secret smile, while her two male companions were especially confused. She stepped forward suddenly and patted Inuyasha's arm. He looked at her, surprised.

"Welcome to the family, Inuyasha," she told him with a bright, motherly smile. His cheeks flared a bright pink at her sweet words. 'Keh,' Inuyasha thought right then, smiling back, 'now I know where Kagome got that smile of hers.'

Looking down at Mitsukai, he thought, 'I hope our pup has the same smile.'

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"You and the pup are coming to stay with me, you hear that!"

"No, Inuyasha, we are not!"

"You are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Kagome growled loudly. "Mama!"

Ms. Higurashi didn't even look up from where she sat across the room, holding Mitsi in her arms and playing with the infant's tiny hands. A soft, content smile graced the older woman's lips, and she replied, "Don't fight him, Kagome."

"But, Mama-!"

"No but's, young lady," she shot back sternly, finally lifting her eyes from the beautiful sight in her arms. "Inuyasha is just trying to be an honorable man and take care of his child and the woman who birthed her. The least that you can do, my dear, is consider his idea. Who knows? He may surprise you with a good one someday." At that, she winked at Inuyasha, who turned as red as a beet once again.

Ms. Higurashi giggled and returned her attention to the baby in her arms.

Kagome and Inuyasha put their argument on pause for a few minutes to watch the new grandmother with Mitsukai. They both smiled and smirked as Ms. Higurashi cooed and made faces at the newborn.

Then, Inuyasha turned and faced Kagome once again. "Look, I'm not asking you out of pity or anything like that," he told her. "It's just – Well, the shrine seems kinda small from the outside looking in, and I'm pretty sure you and Mitsi'll feel pretty crowded there after awhile. I want to be close to her, and I know _you_ want to be close to her, too… Besides, my house has three extra rooms, and…" He sighed and looked away, fighting the growing feeling of depression building in his chest. "And it's kind of empty now, after all."

When he looked back at the new mother, Kagome's eyes had softened, and she had a very sad look on her face, which caused him to bristle immediately. "Hey, now, don't be sitting there thinking it's all right to pity me, woman-"

"I don't pity you, Inuyasha," she murmured, still holding his gaze, and he gasped, startled by the sincerity of her words. "If anything, I'm somewhat jealous of you."

He scoffed. "You? Jealous of _me_?"

Kagome sat back in the hospital bed, crossing her arms over her deflated stomach. "Yes, Inuyasha," she replied with a look. "It's not such a stretch. You had someone you loved, who loved you in return – there're lots of people who go their entire lives without experiencing something so wonderful."

Inuyasha recognized where that train of thought was heading; deciding to move on instead of argue with her, he reached forward and captured her small hand in his. When Kagome looked at him, he gave her a big smile. "Surely you're not talking about yourself," he said in a quiet voice, and both new parents turned their heads and looked across the room at their new daughter.

It seemed they both had someone to love now…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: *sigh* FINALLY! You peeps've been waiting HOWLONG for that chapter?? MONTHS??

*blushes* Sorry, guys. Pregnancy's not very cool; at least this one, so far, seems to be going better than Ava's. Went to the doc the other day; he said my blood sugar is back to normal for the time being, so apparently either the gestational diabetes already cleared up or was a misdiagnosis (which happens to me alllllll the time, especially when I'm pregnant; my body's just weird, I guess).

Idk when I'll be able to get Chapter Eleven out; currently, RL is kicking my keister, and LJ and Lies, Letters, and Calloused Fingertips is taking up a ton of my writing time. I'll get it out eventually, though.


End file.
